SEGA WARS episode 4 a new hope
by K4N3 the R34P3R
Summary: Sonic and friends are star wars characters its awesome I am awesome shadow is Darth Vader going to stick to the real events mostly for the first few chapters. sonamy and Silver x Amy but only a little because of the storyline Sci-Fi/Adventure I guess Ch.3 is up. there is rude humor.
1. Chapter 1

**I am not positive that this doesn't count as a crossover so let me know what you think in the reviews.**

 **Don't sue me I have no money that means Lucas arts Disney Sega or anyone else, also anyone pissed at me for making this better not show up at my house. Anyone who likes the story please contribute character ideas. I have no idea who to use as Darth Sidious so please help me viewers you're my only hope.**

 **In other news I am still working on 'Another day at the office' so no worries just a little writer's block and this idea I will have chapter 3 up by December , If this does well I plan to make a prequel and a sequel after I see the 7th movie coming out this Christmas, if this does well.**

* * *

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…

(Cue intro music)

An Imperial Star Destroyer was in hot pursuit of a senator's spacecraft firing off weapons at each other above the peaceful planet of Tatooine. Suddenly the smaller cruiser's shields went down and then thrusters were disabled. It wasn't going anywhere. The larger ships tractor beam was activated & was pulling them in. back on the rebel ship they were preparing to go down fighting. On the rebel craft they were lined up ready to open fire on the enemy the Stormtroopers on the other side of the door hastily cut the door open and blew it down with a small breach charge in a flash of light and smoke, then both groups opened fire. The Stormtroopers quickly advanced and out matched the group of rebels using their superior marksmanship. Minutes later, the remaining rebels had retreated deeper into the ship the Stormtroopers followed still shooting as they rounded a corner they were fired upon by a larger group of rebels, during the ambush two droids crossed the hallway the taller, gold one ducking to avoid being shot. Back at the entrance to the ship Darth Vader entered the two Stormtroopers immediately saluted him he nodded and continued walking then stopped to look at the two of the rebels corpses he looked back and forth without saying a word he continued walking, his respirator was the only thing making a noise at the time. Five or Six Stormtroopers followed him down the hall.

Somewhere else on the ship…

Amy-POV

I can't let them get these back she thought to herself she inserted a small disc into the blue and white astromech it was a loved droid of her fathers it could easily get the message to him it had to the rebel alliance depended on it she saw the gold droid coming she quickly turned and hid. If it saw her it wouldn't hesitate to tell someone who asked about her she heard the droids talking amongst themselves, something about being smashed on Kessel. They left quickly she sighed in relief all she had to do know was hide and when found resist capture as long as possible.

OC-POV

I hate my job I'm getting shot at and escorting people to their deaths. A couple other Stormtroopers and I were escorting prisoners on the rebel ship we came around the bend and saw Darth Vader holding someone a foot and a half off the ground choking him, honestly rather that than that unholy kill with your mind thing he does damn that was creepy shit. I saw a friend of mine walk up to him and say "the death star plans were not in the main computer" I almost screamed we were trying to recover stolen Death Star plans that was a hush hush project but even I knew it was going to be a huge battle station. Hell, how did they even find out about the project in the first place? The rebel he was holding must have weighed 130 to 150 pounds and he was causally holding him off the ground with one hand. Darth turned back to his current victim and asked "Where are those transmissions you intercepted, what have you done with those plans?" he was clearly angry. The rebel managed to speak despite being effortlessly strangled "we intercepted no transmissions…" Vader raised him higher "this is a consoler's ship… were on a diplomatic mission." Shadow tightened his grip and asked "If this is a consoler's ship the where is the ambassador?" the rebel lost conscious and Vader threw him against the wall like a rag doll. Darth turned around as soon as the rebel hit the floor "Commander" he yelled "tear this ship apart until you found those plans, and bring me the passengers I want them alive. "He headed back to the star destroyer while we continued to search the ship for the plans and other passengers. Later we were looking around and then I saw a passenger some pink hedgehog in white I called to the other guys with me "there's one, set for stun" she had a blaster and shot the guy in front of me in the chest damn it why does Greg always get shot? He was on the ground and when I saw one of the other guy shoot her as she turned and ran, she hit the floor. I walked over the other trooper said she was okay and told me to inform Lord Vader we had a prisoner nah shit I thought to myself on the radio in my helmet I heard that an escape pop short circuited weird I thought to myself. Later when our prisoner woke up in cuffs, we took her to Vader.

Amy-POV

Those bastards actually stunned me I should have taken out all three not ran damn it… we turned a corner and I saw him damn it! He attacked us? I had to react like a diplomat "Darth Vader only you could be so bold" I began. "The Imperial senate will never let you get away with this… when they find out." He cut me off "Don't act so surprised your highness you weren't on any mercy mission this time several transmissions were beamed to this ship by rebel spies I want to know what happened to the plans they sent you" Vader was about ready to through this bitch out the air lock… but there was something familiar about her… Amy denied all of it and said she was on a diplomatic mission to Alderaan. She was nervous as hell. He then accused me of being part of the rebel alliance and a traitor told the troopers to take me away. Raising his voice as he did so, she was taken the opposite direction he went.

Darth Vader-POV

Damn her being so difficult. Next to me a commander said "Holding her is dangerous, if word of this gets out it could generate sympathy for the rebellion in the senate." I let out a breath and said. "I have traced the rebels to her she is now the only link to finding their secret base." The commander stared at me "She'll die before she tells you anything" "leave that to me" I stated plainly, I knew just how to do it too. I told him to send a distress signal then inform the senator all aboard were killed.

Suddenly a fat man stopped me saying "Lord Vader the plans are not aboard this ship and no transmissions were made but an escape pod was ejected during the fighting no life forms were aboard"

I slapped him both of them were surprised "don't just stand there find that pod and bring me whatever you find, GO!" they both hurried off "I'm surrounded by morons!" damn it I need painkillers. I walked off.

* * *

 **Well this is a good place to end it I'll get straight to the next part. After I upload this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys this is chapter 2 I hope some of you actually read this far if you did thank you if not well to quote claptrap "screw those guys", also**

 **I own nothing and have no money please don't sue me.**

* * *

Silver and his uncle were walking up to the jawas when he heard his aunt call his name he ran over to the house "what?" tell your uncle not to buy a protocol droid if it doesn't speak Bauchi "I don't think we have a choice but I'll remind him." Sliver called out "hey, Uncle Owen" he called back that he heard. He was going to buy a red R-2 unit and a protocol droid that had gold plating which was unusual because most people on this dust ball would rip it off and sell for more than it's worth. So he was stuck cleaning the damn things.

He had C-3P0 soak in oil to shine him up and he was busy cleaning R2-D2 when C-3P0 said that he was surprised that they were in such good condition with the rebellion and all. That peaked Silver's interest. "You know about the rebellion?" he couldn't contain his excitement. He got back to working on R2-D2 and was asking about the rebels. Have you been in many battles? Were you on a star cruiser? After a few minutes Silver had calmed down "What did you get jammed in here little buddy?" then R2 started playing a message on loop a pink hedgehog In a white outfit saying "help me Obi-Wan Kenobi you're my only hope." Silver stared she was beautiful. "Who is that?" Silver asked R2 who is what? C-3PO scolded R2 for being so rude who then beeped repeatedly. 3PO stated that R2 said it was just old data, just a malfunction. 3PO on his own account said that she was on our last voyage of some importance. Silver cut him off. "is there any more to this recording?" he asked. 3PO tells R2 to trust Luke saying he is there new master. More beeping C-3PO translates "R2 says he is the property of Obi-Wan Kenobi and it's a private message for him who is a resident of this system, I'm afraid I don't know who he's talking about are last master was Captain Antilles. Silver spoke to himself "Obi-Wan Kenobi…I wonder if he means Espio Kenobi, He lives past the dune sea." he says to the droids "he's kind of a strange old hermit." I wonder who she is… he thought. "It sounds like she's in trouble I better play back the whole thing" he said. 3PO stated that the restraining bolt short circuited his recording system and that R2 suggests that if he removes the bolt he might be able to playback the entire recording. Silver figured that the unit wouldn't be able to run away anyway so he removed it. The hologram disappeared "hey what happened? Play the message" "Silver?!" His aunt was calling him silver set down the tool he was using and ran out the door for diner. When he got back R2 was gone and 3PO was in the corner deactivated. Silver turned back him on. 3PO "oh hello master Luke" Silver cut him off and asked "where is R2?" the droid apologized and told him that he ran away to go find Obi-Wan Kenobi so he could complete his mission. Silver ran outside and looked around on his binoculars. "He's nowhere in sight we will have to wait until morning to look for him."

*THE NEXT MORNING* Silver-POV

The next morning I got up early and told my Aunt Bereu that I had some stuff to do before work. Me and C-3PO went to go find R2 when we did we had a run in with the sand people. Espio scared them off and invited me to his house he explained he was Obi-Wan and that he and my father fought in the clone wars as Jedi Knights and that my father was the best pilot in the galaxy and a cunning warrior and told me he had a gift for me that my father wanted me to have it was my father's light saber. He also told me that my father was killed by another Jedi that turned to the Dark side of the force, and that the force was what gave a Jedi his power that it surrounds us, it penetrates us, and that it binds the galaxy together. After almost slicing off C-3PO's head I explained about the message and then R2 played it, the whole thing this time. The pink hedgehog said. "General Kenobi years ago served my father in the clone wars, now he begs you to help him in his struggle against the empire I regret that I am unable to present my father's request in person but my ship has fallen under attack and I'm afraid my mission to bring you to Alderaan has failed, I have placed information vital to the survival of the rebellion into the memory systems of this R2 unit my father will know how to retrieve it you must see this droid safely delivered to him on Alderaan this is our most desperate hour help me Obi-Wan Kenobi you're my only hope." Espio sighed "did you get any of that you little pervert?" I went read as a tomato. Espio burst out laughing. I tried to protest but he cut me off. "I'm just messing with you, but on a more serious note you must learn the ways of the force, and come with me to Alderaan." It was my turn to laugh "I'm not going to Alderaan I've got chores it's getting late my uncles going to beat me with a stick and feed me to the wamp-rats as it is." Espio stared me in the eye and said "I need your help, she needs your help I'm getting too old for this sort of thing." I thought to myself if I go my aunt and uncle will be worried sick when I get back my Uncle Owen will kill me assuming I come back alive if at all, but it would be amazing to see something other than desert for once and what an adventure it would be "it's not that I like the empire, I hate it but there is nothing I can do about it right now,… it's such a long way from here." "That's your uncle talking." He commented. How would I ever explain this? I asked myself. Espio looked me in the eye and said "learn about the force become a Jedi Knight like your father before you." I shook my head I wasn't going to go no way but I had to help…oh what the hell should I do? I decided "I can take you as far as Anchor head you can get a transport there" he told me to do what I felt was right.

On the Death Star there was a meeting in heated discussion between two of the commanders

Commander 1: Until this battle station is fully operational we are vulnerable, the rebel alliance is too well-equipped they're more dangerous than you realize.

Commander 2: "Dangerous to your star fleet commander, not to this battle station."

Commander 1: "The rebellion will continue to gain support in the imperial senate…"

(He was cut off by commander 3 as he enters with Lord Vader behind him)

Governor Tarkin: The imperial senate will no longer be of any concern to us, I have just received word that The Emperor has dissolved the council permanently the last remnants of the old republic have been swept away.

(Governor Tarkin sits Vader stands behind him)

Commander 2: That's impossible, how will The Emperor maintain control without the bureaucracy

Governor : The regional governors now have direct control over their territories, fear will keep the local systems in line, fear of this battle station.

Commander 2: and what of the rebellion, if the rebels have obtained a complete technical readout of this station it is possible, however unlikely that they might find a weakness… and exploit it.

Vader: those plans will soon be back in our hands

Commander 1: any attack made by the rebels against this station would be hopeless under any circumstances, this station is now the ultimate power in the universe… I suggest we use it.

Shadow- POV

That idiot had no idea what he was talking about, damn him.

"Don't be too proud of this technological terror you have constructed, the ability to destroy a planet is insignificant next to the power of the force." I warned And that smug bastard shrugged it off and said "don't try to frighten us with your sorcerer's ways Lord Vader, your sad devotion to that ancient religion has not helped you conjure up the stolen data tapes or given you clairvoyance enough to find the rebels hidden fortr-" I was using the power, that bastard was so cocky now he will see he is completely defenseless against this power, not that he would stand a chance anyway after all I am the ultimate life form. I bitterly told him. "I find your lack of faith… disturbing." Everyone was a little unsettled knowing that I was doing this effortlessly. The Govenor told me enough and to release his co-worker. I replied "as you wish." The flimsy little man was gasping for air. "When the station is operational we will have the location of the rebel base and crush them in one swift stroke."

Silver-POV

On the way to Anchor Head we saw a Jawas droid transport it looked like sand people had attacked it I stopped the speeder and got out to take a look holy crap I never thought that sand people would attack anything this big before. Espio got out of the speeder and told me. "They didn't but we are meant to think they did" he walked over to me saying. "These Bantha tracks are side by side, sand people always ride single file to hide their numbers" then I realized something these were the same jawas that sold us R2 and 3PO. Espio went on. "And these blast points are too accurate for sand people it was done by Imperial Stormtroopers." None of this makes any sense why would Stormtroopers kill the jawas wait the droids! "If they learned who they sold them to that would lead them back home." I ran to the speeder and got in Espio yelled that it was too dangerous but I didn't care I had to save my aunt and uncle when I got home it was up in smoke everything was destroyed I saw my aunt and uncle, everything was burned my vision fogged I fell to my knees it it's not fair, why couldn't I save them, they were taken from me damn it, I don't have a choice anymore do I? I went back to my speeder and went to pick up Espio and the droids. When a got there they were burning the corpses Espio said there is nothing I could have done, they would have killed me too. As if I didn't already know that. There is nothing left for me here, I've decided to go with you to Alderaan, and I want to become a Jedi Knight like my father was, learn the ways of the force.

Later that day-

We were in my speeder when on the horizon we saw a city Espio noticed too and said. "Mos Eisley, you'll never find a more reached hive of scum and villainy." I didn't know why all this happened the way it did, but I did know a two things we were going to Alderaan and that I had a really, really bad feeling about this.

* * *

 **I know bad joke but next chapter will have Han and Chewy I promise**


	3. Cantina bar

**Hey everyone Disguy again, retelling you the greatest story of all time, it is day two of righting this fanfic when I started, it's a weekend so sue me. Actually don't my lawyer sucks (if I even have one)**

* * *

 ** SEGA WARS**

Silver-POV

We were going to a bar for some reason when a group of Sand troopers stopped us and asked us a few questions. "How long have you had these droids?" a told them we have owned them three of four seasons. Then he asked to see my identification. Shit I thought to myself if I show them they'll know that they wrecked my house if they realize that then they will know that these are the droids, what do I do? Thankfully Espio stepped in and told the sandtrooper "you don't need to see his identification"

I gave him a glance what was he thinking? The rest of the conversation went like this

Sandtrooper: "yeah I do"

Espio: You don't need to see his identification.

Sandtrooper: I don't need to see your identification.

Espio: these aren't the droids you're looking for

Sandtrooper: these aren't the droids we are looking for

Espio: He can go about his business

Sandtrooper: You can go about your business

Espio: Move along

Sandtrooper: Move along

I gently pressed the accelerator "How did you do that? " I asked. Espio chuckled and said "the force can have a strong influence on the weak-minded". We found a place to look for a pilot it was called Cantina Bar. "you really think we'll find a pilot here that will take us to Alderaan?" Espio nodded. "Watch your step this place can be a little rough." I rolled my eyes and said. "I'm ready for anything."

I followed him in to hear classical jazz music. Espio went to get a drink but a large Echidna get in his way, or I think that's what it's called. I walked in after looking around then the bartender called out to me "hey, we don't serve droids here'' I didn't get it. "What?" I asked. "Your droids" he said. "We don't want them here" I nodded some people just don't like being around droids. I turned to C-3PO and R2-D2. "You guys are going to have to go wait outside, we don't want any trouble." 3PO nodded they left and I went over to the bar. I got a drink it tasted really bitter but kind of sweet. There were all sorts of different spices about mingling. I looked over and saw Espio talking with the Echidna. Suddenly someone grabbed my shoulder and turned me around I didn't recognize it or the language it was speaking but it seemed angry for some reason. I ignored him. I was tapped on the shoulder and turned around again there it was another person who spoke English at least. He said "he doesn't like you" I didn't know how to respond. "I'm sorry" I said. The man turned me around again and said. "I don't like you either and so you know we're wanted men I have the death sentence on twelve systems" I didn't get why he would tell me this I said. "I'll be careful" I tried to turn back around but he grabbed me and yelled in my face. "you'll be dead." Espio was right there all of the sudden. "This little ones not worth the trouble, now let me get you something" wow that guy was pissed because next thing I knew I was flying backwards into a table. The first guy that didn't speak English pulled a blaster. Then the bartender hit the deck saying "don't blast" the second guy was on the floor and so was the first guy's arm still holding a blaster then I realized that Espio had a lightsaber too. And was putting it away. The music started back up a few seconds later and everyone acted like nothing happened. Espio turned to the Echidna he was talking to and motioned for us to follow I got up and went after them rubbing the back of my head damn that hurt.

Espio told me that the Echidna behind me was the first mate of a ship that might be able to help us. That was quick I thought to myself. He led us over to a booth were a blue hedgehog was sitting. We sat down across from him he set down his drink and said. "I'm Sonic the Hedgehog captain of the Millennium Falcon, Knuckles here tells me that you want to get to the Alderaan system" Espio nodded "if it's a fast ship." Sonic looked insulted 'uh oh' I thought to myself "if it's a fast ship?" He asked "You never heard of my ship?" Espio looked at him blankly. "Should I have?" he asked. Sonic seemed to calm down a little before saying "it's the ship that made the Kessel run in less than twelve Parsecs." He continued "I have outrun Imperial starships not the local bulk cruisers I'm talking about the big Corillian ships. So what's the cargo?" Espio was completely calm "just passengers, myself, the boy, and two droids, no questions asked and we would like to avoid any Imperial entanglements. Sonic chuckled. "Well that's the trick isn't it but it's going to cost you something extra 10'000 all in advance" I couldn't believe this I spoke up "10,000 that's ridiculous we could buy are own ship for that much." Sonic gave me an annoyed look. "But who's going to fly it kid, you." He's insulting me! I thought to myself. "Sure I can I'm a great pilot". Espio motioned for me to be quiet he told Sonic. "We can pay you two thousand now plus… fifteen when we reach Alderaan." Everyone at the table stared at him. Sonic laughed "17?" Espio nodded. I had no idea what he was thinking but I knew better than to second guess him. Sonic relaxed a little "Alright you got a ship, docking bay 94, we can leave as soon as you're ready and it looks like you've attracted some unwanted attention" he pointed out two Stormtroopers talking to the bartender, these guys were persistent, Espio led me out the back door saying. "You might have to sell your speeder" I nodded there was no way I was coming back here ever again.

* * *

Sonic-POV

As soon as they left I turned to Knuckles and said "Get going I want you to prep the ship, get it ready to go I'll be there in a bit." He left without a word I finished my drink and was about to leave when Greedo stopped me shit! I thought to myself and in huttesse he asked me. "Going somewhere, Sonic?" I sat back down he was pointing a blaster at me "Yes, as a matter of fact tell Jabba I got his money" Greedo shook his head and in huttesse said. "You should have paid him when you had the chance, Jabba's put a price on your head so high that every bounty hunter in the galaxy will be looking for you, I'm lucky I found you first." I couldn't believe what I was hearing I took a breath and said "Yeah, but this time I've got the money" Greedo being the slime ball he was said. "If you give it to me, I might forget I found you." I sighed, damn it I thought "I don't have it with me, tell Jabba-" he cut me off midsentence "Jabba's through with you." I turned off the safety to my blaster but he didn't notice, still in huttesse he said. "Jabba has no time for smugglers who drop there shipments at the first sign of an Imperial cruiser." I started to pull my blaster out of its holster and calmly said. "Even I get boarded sometimes, you think I had a choice?" he told me that I could tell that to Jabba and he may only take my ship. Now if there's one thing anyone knows about me it's that anybody can threaten me and I won't care but the second you threaten to so much as scratch my ship I will kill you, so I said. "Over my dead body." Greedo said that was the idea and that he was looking forward to killing me for a long time when we both pulled the triggers to our blasters, he never knew that I even had mine out. I got up and left tossing a credit to the bartender. "Sorry about the mess."

* * *

 **Ok so that's that I would apreciate it if you didn't jump up and down yelling at your computer because I stopped the chapter here also please review and tell me if you thing I should swap R2 and 3PO with Orbot and Cubot. I won't do it unless at least three people tell me to do it in the reviews.**


End file.
